


With your tattered clothes and your bloody nose?

by pidgeonrocks



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU...?, Gen, heavily out of character im sorry, lots of blood mention, not sure, sapnap and punz are panicking., was originally a one-shot but goon brothers are v fun to write about so who knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pidgeonrocks/pseuds/pidgeonrocks
Summary: a sickening crunch filled the air as sapnap stared at the blonde behind him frantically staring back at him as blood pooled on his white hoodie panic rising in his throat as yellow text hit chatPunz has left the game
Relationships: Luke | Punz & Sapnap, No Romantic Relationship(s), purled ponk and punz are brothers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

a sickening crunch filled the air as sapnap stared at the blonde behind him frantically staring back at him as blood pooled on his white hoodie panic rising in his throat as yellow text hit chat  
 **Punz has left the game**  
He didn't-  
He didn't expect for him to hit punz that hard for it to break his nose! Let alone knock him to the ground.

 _do you even TELL purpled and ponk about this??_  
 _oh nick your really in it now.._  
Sapnap whined- they'd probably be mad at him for not telling them! Ponk and purpled were both streaming! Do you seriously want to get cancelled over this??  
 _I'd rather punz still be my friend more than anything after this-_  
Sapnap took a rigid breath before joining purpled's call hearing tubbo and Karl sent shivers down his spine

"Oh hi sapnap!"  
"A-are you guys streaming?"  
"No?" Confusion rang through tubbos voice his heart sinking when he heard purpled  
"Yea..whats up??"  
"Uh-" words got caught up and tied in sapnaps throat as he spoke  
nice one dumbass. Now break the news to his little brother with two of your OTHER friends here to react to your crime

"Might have broken Punz's nose..."  
"You did **WHAT?"**  
"My god sapnap what did you do to break his nose??" Karl sounded the least hostile despite the clear hostility and venom lacing in purpled's voice-  
Sapnap could only manage a whine

Punz quickly left his desk as he awoke holding a hand to his nose trying to stop anymore blood from getting absolutely everywhere as he crept and scrambled through the houses halls trying to stiffen back a sob. Shifting his eyes to the harsh light of the bathroom shutting the door quickly behind him a rigid breath escaping him as his thoughts whirled around him only able to hear the blood pumping in his ears  
Leaning over the sink it was quickly scattered with blood.  
Punz looked up with hesitancy as stared in the mirror at his bloodied and bruised appearance.  
 _oh your fucked.._

"I-I didn't mean to! What do you expect me to do when we're practicing and he comes up from _behind_ me?!"  
"Not to break **my brothers** fucking nose of all things! A black eye you can play off but a broken nose is the hardest thing too play off on stream!"  
Sapnap quickly glanced at his chat- fear belting inside of him as he saw confusion and hosility within each message

 _'Did purpled just call punz his brother??'_  
 _'Oh my god are they actually??_  
 _'This is so fucked.'_  
"I gotta go-" purpled left the discord call leaving sapnap with tubbo and karl-

punz sniffled a sob as panic swelled inside of him- how did he even break his nose?? It hurt like hell he knew that and he looked like shit-

  
_hey dumbass you forget that ponk's room is like right next to where you are??_   
_oh_   
**Oh no**

**No no no no** \- ponk can't find out about this! What would he or purpled think about this??

_okay- you can deal with this. Whats this biggest problem? Your nose. Put something to stop the blood and try to clean up all this blood from the counter why dont you? Looks like somebody just got_ **_murdered._ **

One problem.  
 **knock knock**  
"Are you okay-"  
"Can we come in?" Purpled sighed as he asked punz  
" _Y-yep_ im all good!" Punz stuttered hardly registering what he said  
Punz could heardly think twice about what he said to his brothers. tears quickly rose his eyes and rolled down his face as be stared his brothers dead on watching clear disturbance cross them at the sight of him

_here lies punz. died from his own stupidity and shame..._


	2. Not At All..!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Sapnap has left]
> 
> "Okay what the actual fuck." Punz groaned with annoyance
> 
> Alt title: sapnap avoids confronting his problems and oops im bad at writing ouch i got SO MANY ANGST fics i haven't posted its bonkers
> 
> Sapnap is v out of character whoops

  
Punz sighed placing a hand as to where a bandage sat on the bridge of his nose. Flinching slightly as the pain shot through his face sucking air through his teeth  
He was streaming- it wasn't too late for him. Purpled was still doing schoolwork last time he checked and ponk was doing probably whatever.

Punz sighed. Tapping his fingers against his desk taking quick notice as sapnap ran from him-  
"What?"  
[Punz whispered to sapnap: vc?]  
 _'No response.. awesome...'_

Punz grew bored of building for a couple hours letting out a tired sigh. He was tired- he was tired of sapnap avoiding him at all cost as much as sap had hurt punz- he still missed him.

punz rolled his eyes at the thought.

Punz told his stream goodbye raiding purpled watching his stream awaiting for sapnap to reply to him  
Purpled said something but its his chat that caught him off gaurd

[Brother raid? Pog]  
[Punz raid!!]  
[Pog!!]

" 'brother pog'? What are you guys even going on about??" Purpled sounded annoyed almost??

_'Atleast they knew the half of it..'_

Punz glanced back at his phone frustration growing inside him-

[Dude are you ignoring me or something?? >

[You dont hate me right?? >  
[Damn i sound needy af don't i >

[Nick seriously please respond >  
[I actually miss talking to you >

[This sucks >

Punz tossed his phone scrowling with frustration turned into a mopey groan  
 _Ding._  
 _Sapnap is in a call! Nice_

Punz hesitantly spoke his voice wasnt hoarse- it just had a slight rasp to it  
"Sap?"  
"Hi punz!" Karl chirped  
"Good evening punz." Eret hummed  
"hello!" Punz was suprised when he heard tommy of all people greet him when he joined  
[Sapnap has left]  
"Okay what the actual **fuck."** Punz groaned with annoyance  
"I dont understand-"  
"Understand what?" Karl sounded the most concerned  
"Why **sapnap** has been avoiding me. I dont understand what i did wrong to even make him ingore and avoid me.." punz just sounded irritated and tired at this point

\---------

Eret felt his heart sink a little bit by punz's words.

"Maybe its the fact that he broke your nose and purpled kinda told him off-" karl suggested  
 _Thats what happened?? No wonder sap's been avoiding him._  
"I- that does sound like him doesn't it?"  
"You know him better than me anyways-"  
"So whats going on?" Ponk asked as he joined  
"Punz is babyraging that sapnap is ignoring him." Tommy snickered  
"Any reas- no theres alot of reason for him too- but outright ignore you?" Ponk asked ingoring tommys antics  
"I mean purpled did blame him for it..?" Karl explained very poorly what purpled said to sap  
"That does sound like our brother doesnt it.." ponk muttered under his breath  
"..yea it does-” punz sighed leaving the call quickly hopping onto minecraft waking up in a orange bed  
 _'Find sapnap. Cant avoid you forever.'_  
Punz stormed out of his house hearing blood rush in his ears as he searched for sapnap

He'd been searching for minutes before finding the darker haired boy. Hes reading dono's   
He jumped out of his when he saw punz grab his sleeve   
" P-punz! Hey!!"  
"What the fuck."  
"What??"  
"You've been **fucking** ingoring me for weeks!!"  
"You've avoided me like the _plauge_ and its the worst feeling in the world!"  
"I-"  
"Seriously man! Im-" Punz was cut off by sapnap wrapping his arms around him  
"I- i know im sorry i-"  
"Hey hey.." Punz shushed sapnap letting him sob for a minute  
"Can we please just be friends again?" Punz mumbled to sapnap  
"I thought you hated me-" Sapnap laughs trying to lighten his mood  
"I could never! Your my best friend, dumbass." Punz messed with sapnaps hair earning a laugh from the both of them as they walked down the wooden path chatting among themselves.


End file.
